


Eyes like melted chocolate.

by wbuwmyb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like ALOT, little larry too, mainly ziam, newboy!Liam, not a lot of niall and josh but a little, um first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbuwmyb/pseuds/wbuwmyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Physically, Zayn thought, Liam smells like cinnamon and crisp, sharp winter.</p><p>Mentally, though, Liam –probably- smells like hopes and dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Or the fic where Liam is new and Zayn fell in love.  Harry and Louis are basically one and Niall, well, Niall just wants to be with Josh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes like melted chocolate.

The first thing Zayn noticed was that there was a new boy in his class and his eyes were like melted chocolate.

The second thing Zayn noticed was that the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, was staring back.

If Zayn had too, he could stare at the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, all day, memorising each curve of his lip, each mark on his skin, each curl in his hair and most importantly, each time the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, stared at him.

 If Zayn was being completely honest he would have stared at the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, without being asked too.

Zayn wondered if it was possible to fall in love so quickly.

Zayn wondered what the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, name could be. It had to perfect honestly. It had to roll of Zayn’s tongue; it had to be the kind of name Zayn can shout in bed.

Paul? No. Sounds like a dad’s name.

Antony? Too mafia.

Zayn fidgeted in his seat; should he go up there and talk to the boy, with eyes like melted chocolate, or should he wait?

Zayn waited.

He watched people approach the boy, whose melted chocolate eyes didn’t look over at Zayn again.

..

“Liam” Harry said. “His name is Liam”

“ _Liam_ ” Zayn smiled. “His name is _Liam_ ”

..

Louis and Harry, who as always, were touching each other gently and territorially, smirked at Zayn.

Zayn knew there was no point hiding it. Louis and Harry always knew.  Mimicking each other’s movements they smiled down at Zayn.

“Yunno _lover boy_ – “(Louis winked) “Niall is actually friends with Liam. So I’m thinking party at mine. You, me and Haz, Naill and _Liam._ ”

Zayn wondered when Louis and Harry became _LouisandHarry_. Then he wondered when Liam and he will become _ZaynandLiam._

“Ok.”

“Yay!” Harry smiled into Louis’ neck.

..

Zayn sat; if anyone were to ask Zayn why he is sitting on the stairs facing the front door he would simply reply: “I get the best 3G here”.

Zayn wondered if anyone would believe it.

Niall would: He’s too in love with his new boyfriend, Josh; to even spare a glance at Zayn sitting sparkly-eyed on the second step (Even if he had noticed Zayn, his two second glances would be far too short to break Zayn’s façade.)

Harry and Louis might’ve. If they weren’t too busy doing unspeakable things, loudly, upstairs. Zayn even swore he heard a few cat noises. 

..

As the first half an hour of the party sluggishly ticked by, Zayn grew from anxious to nervous.  Graciously accepting any alcoholic drink from Harry (and even Louis), after making sure of the fact that they both washed their hands thoroughly.  But doubting it seriously:  when they both returned with a fresh blush in their cheeks and soap in their hair. And Zayn, as always, didn’t ask what was going on. He had learnt from his previous mistakes, war flashbacks of a pink-cheeked Louis describing every second in the hotel bathroom with Harry explicitly, burned fresh in his mind.

Instead of asking, Zayn, as always, accepted it, and hoped maybe one day, Liam and he will have stories to scar Harry and Louis’ minds. Though he doubted very much would be new to them. 

..

With a third glass of the ridiculous cocktail Louis concocted, he sat on the second step despite the playful mockery from Louis and the guilty glances of pity from Harry. Even despite the being shoved onto the wall whilst Niall and Josh blindly made their way up the stairs, but Zayn, as he did with Harry and Louis, accepted it.

He also (too quickly, as Liam told him later) accepted the fact that he may have to sit on the stairs for all of eternity until Liam walked through that door.

  _It was the year 2093,_ Zayn imagined, _and scientists found a skeleton of a boy sitting on the stairs. They would probably reach the conclusion that the boy died lonely, or by the ridiculous cocktail._

Zayn begrudgedly moved himself from the stairs in to the sofa in Louis’ living room, where he still had a good view of the door (a small compromise, Zayn smiled).  

..

After what felt like an increasingly long time, although the clock told Zayn it had only been 5 minutes since he moved, the doorbell rang. As did the alarm bells in Zayn’s head.

Zayn rushed out of his chair to open the door but Louis, smiling tauntingly, was one step ahead.

“LIAM! Darling.” Louis smirked elongating the _a._

“Sorry I’m late; I was helping my neighbour shovel snow out of her drive way.”

(Zayn almost moaned.)

“No problem, it’s not like anyone sat on the stairs waiting for you” A sly glance over his shoulder, he ushered Liam in to a two-seater sofa and pushed Zayn next to him.

Zayn took a deep breath and (what he hoped was slyly) smelled Liam.

Physically, Zayn thought, Liam smells like cinnamon and crisp, sharp winter.

Mentally, though, Liam –probably- smells like hopes and dreams.

..

 _Scratch that_ , Zayn thought.  He was 100% sure Liam mentally smelt like hopes and dreams.

 _And everything good in life and all the rainbows and magical beings and probably a really dirty mind as well._ Thought Zayn.

Zayn wondered if it was possible for the hours to pass slowly _and_ quickly at the same time. It was almost as if he could feel the minutes slowing down every time he would watch Liam’s adam’s apple bob or his eyes twinkle. Alternatively, Zayn thought that time would leak through his hands like sand every time a blush coloured Liam’s cheeks or when Liam would share a smile with Zayn.

Every time Liam would open his mouth to speak Zayn would cling on to every word, like a cat climbing up curtains.

Zayn began to create a mental scrapbook in his mind, carefully documenting every smile, accidental arm brush or knee touch they shared. (“They weren’t accidental” Liam would soon tell him.)

..

Soon Louis, laughter grew a little too loud and Harry’s eyes began to glaze. They began to fold into each other, Louis wrapping his arms and legs around Harry’s tall frame and tucking his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Niall and Josh (who made their way downstairs soon after Liam turned up.) Began to pull blankets off Louis’ couch and tuck themselves in.

“Calling it a night lads” Louis murmured sleepily.

“Oh. Okay well then I best be off then. Um. Yeah thanks Lou for inviting me.” Liam pushed himself of the couch and spared one glance towards Zayn.  Zayn tired not too look so heartbroken (even though he could feel himself internally crying.)

“Nah. Liam you’ve been drinking and it’s one am. Sleep here and get home in the morning.” Harry spoke, sleep slowing down his speech further.

“Yeah, since Niall and Josh have taken the couch, you’ll have to sleep in the guestroom. “ Louis spoke, more awake then last time. (Zayn began panicking, Louis was up to something.)

“Okay. Thanks Lou.” Liam smiled

“With Zayn.” Louis said feigning the sleepiness in his voice.  ( _Fucking Bastard_ Zayn thought.)

Zayn watched Liam’s face for signs of hesitation or (worst case scenario) disgust. But there was none.

“Okay. No problem.” Liam smiled.

 _He didn’t even flinch. Huh._ Thought Zayn.

“Okay then! Night lads, Liam, Zayn will show you to the room. Me and Haz are off.”  Louis sashayed out throwing a flirty eyebrow towards Zayn.

Zayn really hated Louis sometimes. (But he didn’t really.)

..

“So?” Zayn asked, licking his lips nervously.

“Sooo? ” Liam smiled lolling on the bed.

“How do you want to do this? Like, um. Okay. Wait I think Louis has some blankets in the wardrobe, I’ll sleep on the floor tonight.” Zayn began making his way to the wardrobe. 

“Nooo! Zayn no. Sleep on the bed.”

“Nah, it’s cool I’d rather I’d sleep on the floor than you.”

“Zayn! I meant… sleep on the bed. With me.”

Zayn fucking swears his heart did flips.

“You sure?” He asked licking his lips.

“Yeah Zayn. Come on.” Liam patted the bed.

..

Zayn swears his head almost exploded when Liam shimmed out of his tight jeans; His mental scrapbook flipping to a new page so Zayn could fill up a whole page with the image of Liam. With his mind working on auto-pilot, Zayn peeled off his Jean and slid into the warm duvet next to Liam; Half naked Liam.

..

“Zayn? You awake?” Liam whispered.

“Liam it’s been two minutes.”

“Oh yeah. Haha.”

“What’s up?”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Like I said, It’s been two minutes.” Zayn smiled fondly.

“Haha yeah. Zayn?”

“Mhm?”

“You wanna play a game?”

“Okay sure, which one Li?”

“Li, I like that. Li. Leee. Hehe.”

( _There’s my fucking heart. Again._ Zayn Thinks.)

“What game then?”

“Oh um, the question game?”

“What? Why?”

“Why not Zayn? Why not?”

“Because we’re not twelve year olds on MSN trying to flirt with each other.”

“Hey! I liked MSN”

“Okay. Liam”

“and who said I wasn’t trying to flirt with you.”

Zayn nearly fell out of the bed.

“What?” Zayn said, trying to remain calm as possible. (When on the inside his heart was doing an Irish dance.)

“what?”

“Liam.”

“Zaayn!”

“Okay Liam. Goodnight.”

“Night Zayn.”

“Night Li”

“You said that already.”

“I know.”

“Hehe, you’re cute Zayn.”

Zayn swears to god that Liam Payne might just be the death of him.

“Zayn Malik is cute.” Liam whispers

 _Okay scratch that_ Zayn thinks _100% Liam Payne will be the death of me._

..

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! Yeah first fic. sorry.  
> um yeah
> 
> yeah so this is basically a flash fic.
> 
> I don't have a beta so im sorry for mistakes but i tried hard to remove them.
> 
> tumblr: ziamsmayne.tumblr.com
> 
> ask me things if you want, send me prompts or suggestions yay!


End file.
